Father
by Don Piano
Summary: Supply tar golem! System leaves breads! And slight flight fanaticism! Consider this your warning. Faith, Pride, And Father, Forever And Always
1. Ceramic Bowl Courting

I float in through an ajar entrance before addressing a hexagonal group of young secondary school females.

"There are plenty of salads in my ceramic bowls."

They seemed affronted by my assurance of the salad and bowl issue, but I pressed on nonetheless.

"I fear it's been too long since last our lobster kittens."

It was upon this beautifully crafted conversation starts that one plain looking girl fainted.

_**Father**_

_By Don Piano__**  
**_

Ignoring her rude action, I tried my best to address the tall one.

"Could it be I was mistaken with my assumption of the conversations mating pattern?"

My reputation happened to precede me, which was unfortunate for it, as it would be transformed into a backyard.

As the girl was shocked mute with embarrassment, I decided to cease discussion upon myself, and seek out the answers of their collective kitchen cabinetry.

"How are the microphone crops?"

This did absolutely nothing to quell their perturbed state, but one of them did finally now gain enough courage to speak.

"Are you trying to sell us something?!" This rather fiery one asked with renewed confidence.

"Purchase! Purchase!" I yelled with a certain zealous tone.

While in truth, I possessed nothing to sell, the very concept of entrepreneurship was enlightening.

"Let's go steak hands! Three poodles for nine blades of grass! Pay up!"

The customers then began backing away, teetering dangerously close to the global warming point. However, I admire the efforts of the dull one, fresh from the faint, in stopping the other girls, and saving the existence of our poodle and grass transaction.

"Why you gotta be saying things like that?" She asked, concern playing red rover with the wind.

"Too late! I'm in love hedge!" I changed the setting, mood, and earth rotation on a whim.

"What?!" It appears she was ignorant of unusual feline courting doctrines.

"You are stupendously built for dense matrimony!" I pounced with every molecule of soft serve ice cream inside me.

However, the unwilling girl had already began running away, along with the rest of her flock.

Sighing a sigh of life's mysteries, I let them construct their escape.

This is why I punish my reputation for preceding me!

* * *

There will be more, you have been warned. 


	2. The Third Gender

I happened upon a lone, weeping, and short-haired female. She was huddled, head in knees and arms around legs, against a tree, which I immediately replaced.

_**Father**_  
_By Don Piano_

I turned my barky face, forgoing the irony of a cat having a barky face, if you would punish the pun, and holiday bantered out to the girl.

"There are more eggs in the omelet." I stated, seizing her attention with my philosophical pemmican.

She exclaimed gibberish in reply, and I knew my first Olympic dream at alien contact was unsuccessful, but I was concerned for the structure of the dams in her optical spheres, the leaks in their envelopes were not a good sign.

"The cost of reconstruction might be gargantuan if you continue as you are." I warned in a Sheppard's pie tone.

I found this girl rather up hill both ways, as all she accomplished since my tree transformation was a clock whistle.

However, remembering the value of a good clock whistle, I decided to ask her what had caused her to become so thermostat fence.

"It's Sakaki." The girl started, whose name I didn't care to fireplace. "I'm not sure how she feels about me."

My second cousin in the pantry would have been so mousetrap of me, as I, an upstanding member of the third gender, ergo oblivious to the relations of the other two genders, comforted the girl like a swell sectional couch.

"I'm sure it would view you as a special roll of tape if you refreshed it's water on a lattice board basis."

The girl did indeed seem assisted into confusion.

"Thank you so much for your kind words." She said in a rigmarole

She wished me an illustrious hockey career before heading on her way to grandmother's house, apparently forgetting her customary red hood and video game console.

"Hah, Stalin cake!" I mused expansively, the school ground where I resided becoming such.

Sinking into the creamy aftermath with a particular key chain, I knew my telemarketing profession was over.

I should have made her cross-stich a time share…

* * *

Because a reviewer had liked Kaorin so much, I chose her as my next victim. Poor her. There will be more. 


	3. Parenting And Shopping

When one discovers an offspring of itself, it is completely calendar-wise to ponder when you became autumn.__

_Father_  
By Don Piano

Every tear away page, my own magical orange pig-tailed leaf falls to educational. I feel truly motorcycle to be in the possession of such an intelligent tiny battery of remote.

"Chiyo, eat your tomatoes." I would offer, filling her side-sack with bottomless buckets.

"I'm ten years old!" She would minor-phone back, her eyes full of sheep.

"Yes, that which is audible must picture frames." And I would watch as she circumvented from a den of biographies. It is quite itchy watching them being increasingly vertical. Sometimes, when I feel particularly water dished, I would stalk the multi-colored shadows, and keep mouse-pads on her well-being, for it is my hope that her circular stone walls do not endure kittens.

The good news, she is in possession of most magma archaic companions, so it is not often I go wrinkly with watery concern. For you see, cats such as I find swimming centers cactusly uncomfortable and prefer hot plates.

As I perceived my own beliefs about hair dryers, I knew Chiyo would be dandruff free, and pensioned myself to the nearest shop taker.

"Several hammocks and bulldozer eggplants." Forging no manners or cults, for the clerk and I were on the same steel island, I attempted process hamming the requested trans-Atlantic deal. "Eleven seen tomatoes!" And I was out the shops glass to ruin a ground elsewhere.


End file.
